


Kinder Eggs

by Anonymous



Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Eggs, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: reading fanfiction with your best friends is all fun and games until you realise that you're turned on by the kinks, and you're getting off whilst thinking about them, and they overhear you...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028035
Comments: 31
Kudos: 335
Collections: Anonymous





	Kinder Eggs

They’d read the stories together as they often did, and it had been  _ utterly  _ hilarious, but now the call had ended and George was left alone, curious, and… Well, reading smut with his friends wasn’t going to leave him completely unmoved. He hadn’t expected to become aroused at the prospect of the two engaging in something he discovered was called  _ oviposition,  _ though. 

He tried to push from his own mind how knowledgeable they’d been about the subject. If there was something going on between them, it was hardly for him to find out. They’d tell him in their own time, if they were so inclined.

While his thoughts wandered, his half hard cock ached, and he was brought back into the present.  _ Sue him  _ for being curious, but he quietly reopened the tab he’d closed just minutes ago after saying goodbye to his friends and reread some of the lines. He read how Sapnap was the one in charge, how  _ gentle  _ he was with Dream, and as his eyes scanned the words he found himself imagining what it would be like if it were real - and if  _ he  _ could join in.

He imagined Sapnap in charge of them both, prepping them oh so gently and making sure they were okay throughout the whole experience. He’d cover George’s cheeks, neck, and collarbone with sweet kisses, and occasionally he’d bite or suck a little harder - just enough to leave a mark - and the thought alone made George shudder in his chair. Maybe it was bad, fantasising about his friends like this, but he couldn’t help it. As his mind moved to Dream, he wondered if  _ he  _ would be able to top Dream as well. Certainly not in the way that Sapnap did, but he’d enjoy teasing out whorish moans from the man whilst Sapnap teased toys and eggs at his hole.

“Fuck…” He breathed. He shouldn’t have let himself think about this, but now that he’d started he wasn’t sure he could stop. 

He was home alone, and that meant as he pushed himself out of his chair he didn’t have to worry about his modesty and try to cover the bulge in his sweatpants when he walked from his bedroom to the kitchen, too intrigued to back out now.

He found what he was looking for in the cupboard where the chocolates were kept, and made his way back to his bedroom before he locked the door behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was for his parents or sister to arrive home while he was half way through experimenting and ruin the moment. 

George wasn’t  _ entirely  _ sure how he’d explain himself if he was caught with his pants down and a Kinder Egg up his ass. 

He quickly rearranged the pillows on his bed, pulling them a little further forward so he had something to lean on, before reaching for the bottle of lube kept in the bottom draw beside his bed. The last thing he did before lying himself down was shimmy out of his sweatpants, and before he could think twice he was on his bed, head on his pillows, ass in the air and knees tucked up to his stomach.

He could almost hear Sapnap and Dream’s voices in his mind, and he closed his eyes as his fingers fiddled with the cap on the bottle of lube.

_ ‘C’mon Georgie, lift that pretty little ass higher for us.’  _ He imagined Sapnap would say, his tone gentle but the words firm and accompanied by a hand prompting his body to move. Almost as if the man had given the order himself, George shifted.

_ ‘You’re so beautiful, George. Moan for me?”  _ Dream would say, and he quickly coated his first finger with lube before bringing it to his ass. He teased the tip of his finger around his hole for just a moment, before deciding he didn’t  _ want  _ to wait anymore and pushing in quickly. His cock twitched against his stomach at the intrusion, and he let out the wanton moan that Dream had asked him to. 

_ ‘Just one? Don’t you think that’s a little easy for a slut like you?’  _ Sapnap would ask, and George nodded his head. He wasn’t  _ new  _ to this kind of activity, and oh how he’d  _ love  _ Sapnap to degrade him for it. 

_ ‘Oh, come on now baby. You’re not a slut. But Sapnap will give you a second if you say please.’  _ Dream wouldn’t degrade him, and the praise he imagined sent him spiralling. The prospect of being praised and degraded by the two of them at the same time…

“Please, Sapnap.” He whispered breathlessly against his pillows, and he pressed a second finger into himself. He’d used the slick already coating his hole rather than adding more and the increase in friction forced another moan passed his lips. 

_ ‘Does that feel good?’  _ Dream would ask him, and he nodded hurriedly.

_ ‘Do you want us to touch you?’  _ Sapnap would ask, and he nodded again.

George slipped his free hand under his shirt and moved his palm over his stomach, reaching upward until his fingers brushed against his nipples and started to tease them. He slowly worked his two fingers in and out of himself, gradually picking up speed, and he imagined the warmth of Sapnap’s lips on his chest. He thought about his tongue flicking back and forth over his sensitive nubs and his knees slipped a little, spreading his legs wider and lowering his body.

He pulled both his fingers out at that.

_ ‘Did I say you could move, Georgie?’  _ Sapnap would say, and he shook his head.  _ ‘Ass up, or else I won’t give you a third to prep with.’ _

And maybe Sapnap  _ wouldn’t  _ say that - in the story they’d read he’d been so  _ gentle  _ with Dream - but maybe he’d  _ ask  _ Sapnap to say that. Maybe he  _ wanted  _ to be treated a little rougher… Maybe he  _ enjoyed  _ the pain.

He didn’t lift his ass up, and even though the situation was entirely in his mind he imagined Sapnap sighing and moving away from his chest.

_ ‘I warned you.’  _ He’d say, and he opened his eyes as he reached towards the still wrapped Kinder Egg on his duvet. He thought about unwrapping it for a moment, but he didn’t want to have to explain the stain on his sheets if he was caught washing them after, so he simply lathered it in an excess of lube, until he wasn’t entirely sure he could even hold onto it any longer. 

George bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes again as he reached behind him and pressed the egg against his hole.

_ ‘Colour?’  _ He heard Sapnap ask in his head, and he let out a tiny laugh. Even in his mind, in his own strange, perverted fantasy, Sapnap was still asking for his consent.

“Green.” He muttered to himself. “Nervous, but good nervous. Go slow.”

And, as if his hand were Sapnap, he began to push the egg inside him.

He was slow at first. He could feel the tip of the egg breaking in the wrapper but he supposed the chocolate treat was supposed to be consumed rather than  _ inserted.  _ George shifted his hips a little, repositioning himself into an angle more conducive where the egg slid into him a little more easily. He still moved slowly, the widening of the egg stretching his hole larger than his fingers ever had - even when he’d used three - and he panted against his pillows. He was breathless, his face was hot, and he imagined Dream’s hands cupping his cheeks.

_ ‘You’re doing so good, George.’  _ He’d say, and he’d press a kiss into his hair at the same time.  _ ‘I love you so much.’  _

“I love you, Dream.” George muttered, burying his face deeper into his pillows at the confession. It was to no one but himself, but he still felt himself turning bright red at the fact that the words had finally left his lips. 

He pushed the egg further into himself, until he no longer had a hold of it, and he whimpered. His body practically sucked it in once the widest part had passed the rim of his ass, and his stomach tightened into knots.

“Fuck…” He whispered. He felt so full, he was so hot, so out of breath, and his mind went back to Dream and Sapnap as he gingerly moved one hand to his cock. He touched his fingers against his skin gently, moaning the second that they came into contact, and the other hand grabbing his bedding tightly.

_ ‘I’m going to make you cum, George.’  _ Sapnap would say.  _ ‘But you can’t cum until I say so, understood? And when you do, you’re going to cum into Dream’s mouth. And he’s going to swallow every last drop, because you might be my little slut, but Dream is both of ours. When I’m done with you, we’re going to mark him, we’re going to make sure everyone knows who he belongs to, and he’s going to beg us for more. Isn’t that right, Dreamie?’ _

_ ‘Please, Sapnap…’  _ Dream would whisper.  _ ‘I’ll do anything.’ _

The closer George came to his orgasm, the more dominant Sapnap was. The imagined words had a sharper edge to them, and George’s eyes scrunched tightly shut as tears began to pool in them. The stretch of his ass, the phantom touches and silent words, combining with his hand quickly moving up and down his own length were enough to tip him over the edge.

“Sapnap, I’m--”

He didn’t get another word out before he came, before he felt his muscles in his stomach clenching and his cock throbbing beneath his fingers. As the walls of his ass tightened around the egg still inside him he struggled to hold back a moan - the euphoria of his orgasm all the more intense as his prostate was stimulated while cum stained the sheets he lay on.

As the last ropes of hot, sticky cum covered his fingers, he felt the egg that had been crushed and melted slide out of his ass, landing on the bedding beneath him before his legs grew too weak to support him and he, too, collapsed. He let himself breathe slowly, closing his eyes as the afterglow consumed him and sleep beckoned him.

_ ‘You were so good for us, George. We love you.’  _ Sapnap would say, and he swore he could feel a phantom kiss.

_ ‘We’ll take such good care of you, George. Close your eyes, sleep, we’ll clean you up.’ _

But the world didn’t work like that, and his fantasy wasn’t real, so when his eyes fluttered open again twenty minutes later he was the one that had to stand up and change his bedding, and the one that had to take himself into the shower. 

He was the one, when he’d finally cleaned everything he’d left in his wake, that clicked onto Twitter and saw the dreaded notifications.

_ @dream: @georgenotfound really needs to learn how to leave a call on teamspeak _

_ @sapnap: @dream i don’t recall you disconnecting  _

_ @dream: @sapnap i don’t think you did either _

He swallowed, blinked twice, then typed out a reply.

_ @GeorgeNotFound: @dream @sapnap … _

_ @VelvetIsCake: @GeorgeNotFound @dream @sapnap Been there before _

_ @NotAntfrost: @VelvetIsCake @GeorgeNotFound @dream @sapnap IT WAS ONE TIME! DON’T TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT! _

_ @dream: @GeorgeNotFound @sapnap don’t worry about it george, love you too <3 _

So he’d heard then? 

They’d both heard?

He shut his computer down and went back to his bed, resting his head on the fresh sheets and sighing. He’d deal with that later - a twenty minute nap wasn’t  _ nearly  _ enough to deal with the repercussions of those tweets. For now, he’d let himself live in his fantasy world.

  
And he wouldn’t think about Kinder Eggs for at  _ least  _ a week.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just waiting for the dream team to find & read these fics. this is the third one i've written. it's GOING to happen. that doesn't mean send it to them, just means when they start referencing it on their twitter i'm just going to sigh & reach for some vodka.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comments & kudos are appreciated!
> 
> (if i've missed any tags let me know)


End file.
